


Cluedo

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also random dead guy, Cluedo, Gen, Humour, Just usual madness in Baker Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is John so afraid of playing Cluedo with Sherlock Holmes?<br/>Well, he has his reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluedo

„But Sherlock, this is just a game“ John Watson called out desperately.

“That doesn’t explain why it shows connections which are obviously false.” Sherlock Holmes crouched on the sofa in a dark shirt and jeans. He looked like a very attentive gundog. Disgust and incomprehension for the limited intelligence of the game’s producers were marked clearly on his face.

“Sherlock, I have played this game a thousand times. And till now it always made sense.“

“Then please explain to me, John” Sherlock started furiously, “how it can be that no characteristic signs of high heels can be found in any of the rooms?”

“What?”

“If the murderer was really a woman it would be just logical that she would wear high heels in a game that’s so buried in clichés as this one here. However, there are no traces on the pictures. Additionally, if you would have taken a close look on the door lock of the library you would have noticed that this door is locked from inside. So the victim must have killed himself.”

“But...”

„The angle of the haematoma clearly leads to the conclusion that he battered himself to death."

“With a heating pipe” John replied in a dry tone. Sherlock just shrugged. “People do strange things.”

He fixated his flatmate with a cool gaze for a second before his face lightened up again. “Sherlock, what’s on your mind again?“ „We’re going out.“ „It’s almost midnight.“ Sherlock just ignored this objection.

„Do you think that one of these do-it-yourself superstores is still open?“ „Of course, I think the one next to Piccadilly Circus…“ While he pronounced it John regretted to have started it as he saw how Sherlock’s lips formed a smile. “Oh, that’s excellent. Put on your coat, John, it’s cold outside.”

One hour later John and Sherlock stood in the mortuary of St. Bartholomew’s Hospital together. “Sherlock, I want to go home. And what do we need this pipe for?“

“To prove I was right.” John groaned.

After Sherlock had had a very big fight with a member of the staff from the section heating and sanitary equipment – because he had refused to give Sherlock information about what type of heating pipe was normally used when committing a murder – John felt very exhausted.

Although it was almost one o’clock in the morning it didn’t surprise him too much that Molly Hooper came around the corner, a heavy-looking pile of files on her arms that almost reached the tip of her nose. Wordlessly Sherlock gave the heating pipe to John und came towards Molly with long, energetic steps. “Sherlock” she chirped lowly as she looked at him with wide eyes.

“Good evening, Molly.” “What...do you want here?“ „I have to perform an examination. On a professional base only.“

Molly looked at John, who waved at her with the pipe in a quite awkward way.

“Actually, I wanted to close and...” Sherlock interrupted her in a second. „Let me take this“ he said with a strangely soft voice and relieved her of the files. Expressionless he put the pile under one arm and smiled at Molly. “You have...May I?”

He didn’t wait for her answer but immediately wiped one of the streaks of her hair, which had loosened from hr ponytail, behind her ear. John was sure that there would be another corpse in the next few seconds if Molly wouldn’t start breathing again. A small, breathless sigh was everything she let out before she made them follow her with a short movement of her head.

 

“And for what case is that supposed to be?” Molly asked timid while she watched Sherlock putting the pipe in the dead man’s hand, bending the arm a bit and starting to beat his back of the head. “I can’t say this yet.”

“Sherlock” John interrupted him energetically. „Don’t you know any decency?“ „John. You know me for how long now?“

Sherlock stopped hitting the skull, and turned to his flatmate, the pipe still in his hand. John backed off instinctively.

“Well, it would be a lot more enlightening to perform this experiment on a living object...” As Sherlock captured John’s horrified gaze he cleared his throat. “But it would of course be morally incorrect.” John nodded at him subtly.

Molly just looked back and forth between them. “Look at the traces, John.” “Sherlock, it’ not possible, that...” Sherlock just looked at him with a contemptuous gaze, and John took a step closer to the bier with a low mumble. He knew there was only one chance to keep Sherlock from getting arrested. Doubtlessly he would try to pay someone for letting him hit him on the back of the head with a heating pipe. Moreover, he longed to get in his bed. Triumphing Sherlock put the small card with the drawn picture in John’s hand. John looked at it only superficial.

“Really. The same marks.“ Triumphant joy flashed in Sherlock’s eyes. „Let’s go home, John. Goodbye, Molly.“ „Yea, see you then, Molly“ John said smiling. “Goodbye, Sherlock. And...Carl?” „John“ he replied. „Oh, sure. Sorry.“ „That’s alright“ John insured her and had to speed up to catch up with Sherlock, who was whistling in a quite merry way, swinging the heating pipe in his hand.

 

From that night on there was no bigger threat for John than to be forced to play Cluedo with Sherlock Holmes again.


End file.
